Love in the Fast Lane
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. Red X is getting depressed after watching the couples around her. Noticing this, her female friends decide to hook her up with a newcomer. Could this be a bad idea? Multiple pairings. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. Another AU. This is why you don't let your friends find you a date. They turn out to be evil. Read and review or I'll dye your dogs pink.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Love in the Fast Lane"**

**Chapter One**

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Red X sighed as she leaned against the wall. She was watching Jinx and Sonic on the couch. Jinx had gotten Sonic to watch some mushy movie with her. A real "chick flick", though Red X couldn't see why they called it that. She wasn't at all enjoying it, which was why her attention had turned to her friends and teammates. The plot was fairly simplistic, if a bit unreasonable. Something about a guy trying to make his snooty girlfriend jealous by going out with this quote unquote "nerd girl". Along the way, he seems to actually fall for her and see that the relationship he had before was…weak, at best. Unfortunately his plan worked and now the snooty girl wants him back. Red couldn't see it happening. Who couldn't see through that boy's terrible acting in the first place? No girl would believe the swill he was tossing toward that innocent "nerd". Terrible. She doubted the two knew she had been watching it with them, which was probably why they were so close together. As she watched them she felt a pang of loneliness in her chest. Jinx had her head on his shoulder and he was gently running his fingers through her long pink hair. She couldn't see from where she was, but they were probably holding hands too. She couldn't take anymore. She slipped out of the room and into the halls. She sniffled softly, ashamed of herself. She was stronger then that. She shouldn't be crying. Despite telling herself that, she couldn't stop the flow of tears making her mask wet.

Krystal: …Red…what's wrong?

Red X jumped slightly. She wasn't used to be snuck up on. She must have been more distracted then she realized.

Red X: Nothing…

Krystal: Nothing? You don't sniffle for no reason.

Red X: Allergies.

Krystal put a hand on her shoulder, but she swatted it away. This caught Krystal by surprise. She had never seen Red X upset about anything before. The hurt look on her face made Red X pause.

Red X: …I'm sorry…I…should go.

Red X left, leaving a very confused Krystal behind. Shrugging she entered the main room. Seeing what was going on, she grinned and snuck up on the cuddling pair.

Krystal: (childishly) What'cha doing?

Jinx and Sonic jumped and scooted away from each other.

Sonic: Nothing!  
Jinx: Not a thing!

Krystal laughed and hopped between them, much to their disappointment. She put her arms around them and held them close.

Krystal: (serious for once) Hey…you guys know what's bothering Red? She was out in the hall and I could swear she was crying.

Sonic groaned mentally. Jinx was going to go into "helpful friend" mode and he wasn't going to be getting anywhere for the rest of the night. Jinx hated it when her team was unhappy. She said it made her feel like she wasn't doing her job right. So saying, if she could help out, she would. This meant trouble for him. Well…Red X was a nice girl. It sucked if she was depressed…but did she have to be depressed on the night he had planned to get to second base?

Sonic: (muttering) She's probably depressed 'cause she doesn't have a boyfriend…

The girls stared at him for a minute, making him think he had said the wrong thing. He was getting ready to stand up and go to the training room when Jinx snapped her fingers.

Jinx: That's it!

Krystal: I think you're right!

Sonic: I am? I mean, of course I am.

Jinx: Sonic, I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short. Get the others, but don't tell Red X. We're having a little meeting.

: CUE THEME :

**Main Room**

Jinx: Okay…I'm not going to beat around the bush. I called this meeting for one reason. We're going to get Red X a boyfriend.

Blackfire: No fooling! Match-maker time!

Gizmo: …you've got to be kidding me.

Mammoth: No way. I ain't getting involved in that sort of thing.

Jinx: Why the hell not!

Mammoth: It ain't right to be messing in other people's love lives, Jinx.

Jinx: But she's so shy. She'll never do anything about her loneliness unless we give her a push.

Mammoth: You do what you want. Me? I'm outta here.

Gizmo: I'm with him. This is stupid.

The pair left. Jinx growled.

Jinx: Fine! Be that way!

Blackfire: We don't need them anyway.

Sonic: Uh…

Jinx: Oh come on, Sonic! Please?

Sonic: Mammoth has a point. If she really wants somebody she should try actually LOOKING.

Jinx: Please! C'mon Sonic! I'm asking nicely!

Sonic: (sigh) …just don't ask me to do too much.

Jinx smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

Jinx: You spoil me.

Sonic: I know. So what's the plan?

Krystal: Have some patience! We haven't thought of it yet. Go do something else while we think.

Sonic: Fine, whatever. I'm gonna watch TV.

Sonic turned on the TV as the girls gathered in a huddle and began to whisper amongst themselves. He shook his head. He'll never understand women…so he just tried to fake it. It seemed to work. It got him a pink haired cutie anyway.

**Training Room**

Red X stopped hitting the punching bag and tilted her head.

Red X: Strange…I suddenly have a very deep sense of foreboding.

She shrugged and hit the punching bag again. It was probably just her imagination. Krystal was the one with the amazing danger instincts. It wasn't like her friends were plotting against her or anything. Right? Right?

**Three Days Later…Main Room**

Jinx sighed and smacked her head on the table.

Jinx: Anything?

Blackfire and Krystal were in the same position.

Blackfire: Nothing.

Krystal: Nada. You?

Jinx: Zilch. This is staring to look hopeless.

Sonic: Maybe you're trying to hard. Stop looking for a super hero and try someone ordinary.

Jinx tilted her head so that one of her eyes could see him.

Jinx: Who would we ask? Who do we know that's "ordinary", Sonic?

Sonic: Uh…okay. Maybe you should try a super hero then.

Krystal: Like WHO? Single male super heroes don't just fall out of the sky.

Krystal looked up but nothing happened.

Blackfire: What are you doing?

Krystal: I was hoping reality would try and prove me wrong.

Jinx: Reality bites. I've got such a headache.

The alarm went off. Jinx groaned.

Jinx: And that's not helping.

The door opened and the others came in.

Gizmo: Hey, come on! Don't you hear that thing? We've got trouble!

Jinx: There's gonna be more trouble if you don't keep your voice down!

Gizmo shrank back, not used to seeing Jinx's temper. Sonic rolled his eyes, having seen Jinx's temper plenty of times. He typed at the computer for a moment then sighed.

Sonic: It's Argent. She's breaking into the bank again.

Mammoth: Ain't that like, the ONLY thing she ever does?

Sonic: At least she's consistent.

Krystal: Maybe she's read too many comic books.

**Firstly the Second National Bank**

Argent kicked the security guard in the ribs. It was his own fault he was dead. She didn't want to kill anyone. Stealing was one thing, but murder? No. That wasn't her style. It was his fault. Shooting at her, despite the obvious shield in front of her.

Argent: Bloody git…

She turned back to the tellers.

Argent: Okay, let's try this again.

She raised her hands, creating numerous knives. She held each of them up to a teller's throat.

Argent: This is a robbery. Stay down and you don't die. Pretty simple, eh, mates?

With the people down, she turned her attention to the vault door. She cracked her knuckles and formed two large hands, grabbing the door. She strained as attempted to remove the vault door right off its hinges. Finally, it came loose. Before she could move, she was hit from behind by an object she couldn't see. She groaned and stood up.

Argent: Alright, who's the wanker who thought they could…!

Before her stood a boy in red…with a bit of yellow. Easy enough to describe. Think of him as a sort of Reverse Kid Flash, a Professor Zoom Jr. if you will.

Argent: Who the bloody hell are you?

Kid Flash: Name's Kid Flash. Fastest boy alive. No autographs, please.

Argent: Oh? Here to stop me like a good boy, eh?

The HIVE arrived in time to see Kid Flash smirked and pose heroically..

Kid Flash: That's right! That's exactly why I'm here. You give up yet?

Argent: Question. What good is being the fastest boy alive…?

An orb of light enclosed around Kid Flash.

Argent: …if your feet don't touch the ground?

Kid Flash: Glad you asked. You see, being the fastest isn't just about running. You've got to be all about speed. Me?

Kid Flash began to vibrate.

Kid Flash: I'm ALL about the speed.

He passed through the orb, much to Argent's surprise.

Kid Flash: But it looks like I'm the least of your worries.

Argent: What do you…?

She turned and saw the HIVE standing at the door, watching curiously.

Argent: …oh bugger.

Kid Flash: You want this one?

Jinx: Well, we…

Red X: Go right ahead. It's your Jump City debut after all.

The others looked at her. She was nervously wringing her hands. The girls took notice and smirked at each other.

Kid Flash: You're too kind, pretty lady.

Argent: Oh screw it. You know what? I do this time and time again and every time I do, I get caught by these bleeding idjits. There's no way I'm going to beat the HIVE plus one. I give up.

Everyone looked stunned.

Mammoth: Really?

Argent: Pfft, no!

Argent formed two clenched fists and brought them down on Kid Flash. He zipped out of the way.

Kid Flash: C'mon, you can do better then that, can't you?

Argent clenched her fists and raised her hands again. She created numerous blades and swiped at him. He dodged each one, but it was getting close. He was fast, but it took a millisecond for him to start up. Finally he began to tire.

Argent: I got you now!

Kid Flash: (panting) Wouldn't…bet…on…it…

He spun around. The force of it pulled Argent in, allowing him to royally kick her ass. She fell down with a groan. The cops came and took her away.

Krystal: WOW! That was some moves you got there!

Gizmo: How would you know? You couldn't see them!

Krystal blinked then shrugged.

Krystal: I'm trying to be nice. Name's Krystal. The little guy with the big mouth is Gizmo.

Gizmo: Thrilled.

Kid Flash: No wait, wait. I know this one.

He pointed at each one.

Kid Flash: Jinx, Sonic, Mammoth, Blackfire…and…huh…Red X?

Red X nodded. Her heart was pounding. There was something about this boy…something she REALLY liked. Kid Flash scratched his head.

Kid Flash: I didn't know you were a girl.

Red X: Uh huh…

Red X mentally kicked herself. "Uh huh"! What the hell was wrong with her!

Jinx: Hey, surprised us too.

Kid Flash: No way! You didn't know?

Sonic: Hey, she had a different costume then.

Kid Flash: I mean, I understand the whole "secret identity" thing, but don't you think that's a little much?

Red X: Well…uh…

The girls weren't liking this. She was bombing…badly. They needed a plan.

Blackfire: So…uh…where you staying?

Kid Flash: Oh I don't know. I was thinking of running back home. Not that far to me you know?  
Jinx: You can stay with us if you want.

Kid Flash: Ahh…I don't know.

Red X was blushing furiously under her mask. What were her friends DOING! They can't invite HIM over! She'd go crazy! Her heart was pounding, her breath was shallow, and her palms were sweating. There was no doubt about it. She was more scared then she had ever been in her life. Staring down the barrel of a gun would be more tolerable then this. Krystal's eye was twitching. Kid Flash was staring at Blackfire's cleavage. At this rate he'd never notice Red X. Worse of all, THAT WAS HER GIRLFRIEND HE WAS OGLING! No, she had to be calm. She HAD to be calm.

Jinx: Well, it's not that late...hey, Red X. Show him around, would you?

Red X: M…me?

Mammoth: You okay? Your voice is all squeaky.

Red X: I'm okay…uh…

Red X leaned toward Jinx.

Red X: Where do I go first?

Jinx: Okay, first off, you should be WHISPERING this part.

Red X gulped and looked back at the sweatdropping Kid Flash. Sonic sighed and leaned forward. He whispered something in her ear. Red X seemed to jump at the suggestion.

Red X: Hey, are you hungry? We can get something to eat if you want.

Kid Flash: Uh…damn…I wish I could, but I'm broke…

Red X: (quickly) I'll pay.

Kid Flash: No, I couldn't ask you to…

Gizmo: Just take the offer! Jeez, it's not like she's really paying. We have our own account!

Kid Flash: Uh…well…okay.

Red X: Great! The pizza place is closest, is that okay?

Kid Flash: Pizza's great! Shall we?

He held out his arm. She gulped nervously and hooked hers with his and they left.

Jinx: That was easy.

Krystal: A little too easy…something's not right.

Sonic: Ah, you're just saying that because he was staring at Blackfire's boobs.

Jinx: Sonic!

Sonic: What? It's true.

Blackfire folded her arms in front of her and huffed.

Blackfire: He's right. I was so tempted to punch him out. Still…he seemed nice enough. He didn't make a pass at me, so that's good. Maybe he was just surprised that I have them on display like this.

When Blackfire first joined the HIVE her costume was a full-body suit sort of a thing. After she began to develop, she found her costume was uncomfortable so she "adjusted" it by cutting the top and replacing the front with a stretching material that would cover her growing assets without constricting them. This left her cleavage exposed.

Gizmo: …why DO you have them on display like that?

Krystal: 'cuz to hide them would be a crime.

Krystal wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed. Blackfire laughed.

Blackfire: C'mon, stop it.

She turned back to Gizmo.

Blackfire: It's difficult to explain. Let's just say that it's for the best and leave it at that.

Mammoth: I ain't gonna argue.

Jinx: You guys are so embarrassing. Let's go home.

Krystal: …shouldn't someone go with Red X? I mean…what if she gets in trouble?

Blackfire: Then she'll call us. Relax.

They started to leave, but despite her friends' reassurances, Krystal couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something was VERY wrong indeed.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Love in the Fast Lane"**

**Chapter Two**

**One Week Later: Training Room**

Everything was going just peachy between the two love birds. Kid Flash and Red X had really hit it off. He still declined membership with HIVE, opting to just take a communicator for emergencies instead. Red X felt like she was walking on air. She had never been so happy. Now she understood why her friends acted the way they did. She was jolted from her thoughts by a sudden pain in her arm.

Jinx: Watch it, Red X! You're lucky those things are only designed to stun!

Red X cursed her stupidity and got back into the battle. The battle robots were destroyed. As expected, Jinx was not happy with Red X's performance.

Jinx: What the hell was that!

Red X: I made a mistake. Sorry.

Jinx: Sorry! You could have LOST that arm in actual combat!

Red X: Well it wasn't actual combat! I'm fine!

Red X turned to leave, but Jinx grabbed her by her uninjured arm.

Jinx: I'm not done talking to you!

Red X pulled away.

Red X: I've got a date with Kid Flash in an hour! I have to get ready!

Jinx was getting angry now. The others looked at each other nervously. Gizmo nudged Sonic.

Gizmo: (harsh whisper) She's your girlfriend! Do something!

Sonic: (whisper) Like what!

Gizmo: (whisper) Calm her down!

Sonic sighed.

Sonic: Jinx, baby…?

Jinx: Shut. Up. SONIC!

Sonic shrank back. He turned back to Gizmo.

Sonic: Well, I tried.

Jinx finally regained enough composure to speak to Red X again.

Jinx: Red X, I'm happy for you and all, but you're letting yourself get distracted. If you can't get your head out of the clouds…I'm going to have to forbid you to see Kid Flash anymore.

Red X stared at her.

Red X: You're joking.

Jinx: Do I look like I'm joking?

A note to all you readers out there. Jinx did not look like she was joking. Just thought I'd let you know.

Red X: You can't do that! You're not my mother!

Jinx: No, but I AM your leader! I haven't done anything yet, but if I do, it'll be to keep you safe!

Red X: You…you can't…

Jinx: I can and will if you don't get your act together. Now go on. Get ready for your date. Just keep what I said in mind.

Red X stormed out of the room, furious. How dare that pink haired bitch? As if she COULD tell her who she can and cannot date! That was the single most ludicrous thing she had ever heard! She grabbed a towel and wash cloth and headed for the bathroom. Mammoth was about to enter but she shoved him out of the way.

Red X: Use the other one.

She slammed her hand on the close button, though it really lacked any real display of anger, what with the door sliding closed at normal speeds. Mammoth blinked in surprise. Krystal floated in, laying on a platform of light lazily. She stopped when she saw Mammoth.

Krystal: Why the puzzled face, Mammoth? Trying to figure out the logic behind jumbo shrimp again?

Mammoth: Red X is actin' weird.

Krystal: Oh yeah, you weren't in training today were you?

Mammoth: Nah. I couldn't sleep last night so I did a lot of training earlier.

Krystal: Oh. Anyway…

Red X's voice came from the bathroom.

Red X: Stop your damn gossiping, Krystal!

Krystal gulped and motioned for Mammoth to follow her. He did, though he really wanted to go to the friggin' bathroom. When they were far enough away, she stopped and turned back to him.

Krystal: Red X got hit by one of those battle droid's stun blasters in her arm. Jinx got all upset at her and told her that if she didn't straighten up, she'd forbid her to go out with Kid Flash.

Mammoth: Harsh.

Krystal: She had it coming. A laser in the arm could take the damn thing off, you know?

Mammoth: So was this what the bad feeling was telling you?

Krystal frowned and concentrated.

Krystal: …I don't know. It's kinda hard to focus instincts, you know?

Mammoth shrugged, indicating that he didn't know at all.

Krystal: Maybe you're right…maybe that was it.

**Movie Theater**

Kid Flash was really going crazy on that popcorn. After all, he's got a crazy metabolism. He noticed however, that Red X wasn't enjoying the movie as much as he was. After the movie he stopped her outside.

Kid Flash: Hey, why the long face? The movie wasn't that bad.

Red X shook her head.

Red X: It's not that. It's Jinx.

Kid Flash: What about her?

Red X: (sigh) I got hit by a stun laser in training today.

Kid Flash: Are you okay?

She nodded, rubbing her arm. It wasn't sore anymore, but it still tingled a little.

Red X: I'm fine. It's just…she said if I didn't shape up…that she'd forbid me from seeing you anymore.

Kid Flash frowned and tapped his foot rapidly.

Kid Flash: What did I do?

Red X: She thinks my being with you is distracting me.

Kid Flash: Sheesh. One lousy mistake and she jumps all over us. You were fine before, right?

Red X: Yeah…yeah! I was okay before. I make one mistake and she assumes it's because of you? That's not fair at all.

Kid Flash: Hey, speaking of fair…

He grabbed her around her waist and started running. In seconds they were at a fair.

Red X: Whoa…I'll never get used to that…where are we?

Kid Flash: A carnival, where else?

Red X: I…I've never been to one before.

Kid Flash tilted his head.

Kid Flash: Are you serious?

Red X: …yes.

Kid Flash: Well, then come on!

He grabbed her hand and they zipped over to the nearest ride.

**HIVE Tower: Jinx's Room**

Jinx sighed as she sketched in her book. She enjoyed drawing, particularly unicorns, something she nearly perfected as a child. There was something about watching the lines she made with her pencil slowly start to form a recognizable shape that seemed almost magical. It usually made her feel…sort of special, but not today. Maybe she was wrong to assume it was Kid Flash that made Red X screw up. It could have just been a mistake…but Red X never made mistakes. She was always on the ball, moving with almost perfect grace and unparallel skill. There was no way she could simply just "make a mistake" unless something was wrong. There had to be a reason. An illness, maybe? No, she sounded fine. Lack of sleep? That was possible, but why the lack of sleep? The answer: Kid Flash. There were times that trouble with Sonic made her stay up late at night. She put the pencil down and massaged her temples. She hated her job as leader sometimes. She knew she was capable of it. She knew what the others could do and no delusions as to how powerful she was. Her plans were sound and rarely failed. Slade chose her because of her talents, so she had little doubts in her abilities in combat. It was outside of combat that she was worried about. Did she really have the right to forbid Red X from seeing Kid Flash? She needed help with this one. She got up and left her room. She knocked on Blackfire's door. Blackfire was wise in the ways of the universe. She had traveled a lot and knew much about the way things seemed to work. Sure, she had no idea how the economy worked or anything like that, but when it came to understanding other people, she was pretty smart. Blackfire answered the door.

Blackfire: Hey, Jinxy. What can I do you for?

Jinx: …I was wondering…do you think I was wrong for threatening Red X like I did?

Blackfire: You know, that really shouldn't matter. You shouldn't have to ask people that sort of thing.

Jinx: …yeah, I know…but…do I have a right to tell her who to see like that? I mean, I may lead the team, but it's still her life.

Blackfire sighed and tapped her finger on her chin in thought.

Blackfire: Hmm…well…it IS interfering with her work on the team. So I guess that makes it valid. The real question is, will she accept your order, or will she quit?

Jinx's eyes widened.

Jinx: You think she'd quit?

Blackfire: (shrugging) Or just sneak out.

Jinx: Do you really think she'd…is that whip cream on your arm?

Blackfire blinked and looked at her arm. She hid it behind her, grinning nervously.

Blackfire: Yeah…how about that? Guess I got a little carried away with the ice cream.

Jinx: We have ice cream and nobody told me!

Jinx ran off to enjoy the delicious treat of ice cream. Blackfire shut the door.

Blackfire: That was too close.

Krystal: (eating ice cream) What was?

Blackfire: …you know, I'm not sure. You got some whip cream on your nose.

Krystal: (wiping it off) Thanks…why are we eating ice cream in your room?

Blackfire: …I don't know.

Krystal: …that's really weird.

**Carnival: Inside of Farris Wheel**

Red X leaned against Kid Flash as she enjoyed the view. Kid Flash had his arm around her.

Kid Flash: You know, babe…I was wondering…why DO you work with those guys anyway?

Red X: Huh? Well…uh…

She couldn't very well tell him that it was because her father set the team up in the first place.

Kid Flash: I mean, it's not like you need them. You've got the moves, you got the gadgets, and you got the devilishly handsome partner, i.e. me.

Red X: …but they need me. I can't just leave them.

Kid Flash: I see what you're saying, but if they want to try and butt into your life because of one simple mistake, then maybe they don't even WANT you.

Red X was silent. They got off the ride together.

Kid Flash: Eh, enough of the depressing stuff for a while, okay? We're supposed to be having fun.

Red X: Yeah…yeah, you're right!

Kid Flash: I'm hungry. You want something?

Red X: Uh…well…I've never actually eaten cotton candy before.

Kid Flash: Say no more.

He led her over to the food area and found them a set.

Kid Flash: Be back in a sec…

Kid Flash zipped off. He zipped back a second later.

Kid Flash: You want something to drink?

Red X: Just a lemonade I guess.

Kid Flash: You got it.

In under a minute he returned with two drinks, a thing of cotton candy, and a hot dog. Red X lifted her mask over her nose so that she could eat and drink.

Red X: How'd you do that without sending the cotton candy all over the place when you were running?

Kid Flash: Trade secret, Red. I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.

Red X giggled and took a small piece of cotton candy and put it in her mouth.

Red X: Mmm…this is pretty good.

Kid Flash: (mouth full) Mmph mmm mmphm mmm mmphm?

She laughed again.

Red X: What?

He swallowed his hot dog.

Kid Flash: I said, "See what you've been missing?"

Red X: Yeah. …Kid Flash…thank you.

Kid Flash: Don't mention it. I owed you for the pizzas…and the movie…and…

Red X: No, not that. I mean…for…accepting me. It must not be easy going out with a girl whose face you've never seen. Even with your mask on, I can still make out most of your face, but mine hides it completely. You don't even know what color my eyes are.

Kid Flash: You'll show me when you're ready.

Red X: …yeah…but…

Her communicator went off. She slammed her fist down on the table.

Red X: Dammit, not now!

Kid Flash: Better answer it. Could be important.

Red X nodded and answered the communicator.

Red X: Red X.

Gizmo: Hate to interrupt, but it looks like Thunder and Lighting are at it again. They're trashing the bridge that leads out of the city.

Red X: I'm on my way.

Kid Flash: I'll come with you.

Kid Flash paused and pulled out something from his pocket.

Kid Flash: Shit…I've got trouble back home. It must be bad if the big guy is calling me. Sorry.

Red X kissed him on the cheek and pulled her mask back down.

Red X: Don't worry about it. I understand. Duty calls.

She pressed a button on her belt, calling her bike to her position. Kid Flash ran off.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Love in the Fast Lane"**

**Chapter Three**

**Bridge**

Lightening: We tire of you, HIVE!

Thunder: Yes, why do you insist on ruining our fun?

Thunder shot a blast of energy at Mammoth. Sonic jumped in front of it and absorbed the brunt of it. Thunder was sound after all.

Sonic: (grinning) You get your kicks one way, this is how we get ours.

He fired a blast back, knocking Thunder across the bridge and into a truck. He flipped back as Lighting tried to strike him.

Lightening: Hold still, blast you!

Sonic: Why do you villains always say stuff like that? When was the last time somebody actually listened to you?

There was a loud crash as Thunder's shockwave hit a car, sending it toward Sonic. He swore and ducked under it. Doing so put him right in Lighting's sights and he got hit. He writhed in pain as Lighting raised his arms for another shot. Suddenly he was blinded by a flash of light and hit…HARD.

Krystal: It's funny. A guy named Lightening getting blinded by bright lights.

Mammoth: Kinda ironic.

Mammoth didn't have time to say much else as Thunder attacked, grabbing Mammoth in a bear hug. Suddenly he got a blow to the back of his head. He let Mammoth go and got slammed by his former captive.

Red X: Sorry I'm late.

Mammoth: Hey, better late then never.

The pair were interrupted by Lightening, who seemed to have recovered. The fight continued in this manner for a while when suddenly Red X felt a little strange. Her mind seemed to be wandering. This wasn't like her. Suddenly she realized she was being shoved. It happened so fast she was barely aware of it. Sonic had shoved her aside and got himself hit by another lightening bolt. This one was even bigger then the last one. Jinx freaked and fired a curse at Lightening. A hole formed in the bridge, spilling him into the water below. He shorted out. Gizmo sealed Thunder in a force bubble. Jinx ran to Sonic's side. He was sizzling slightly, but he was alive. Red X approached, not knowing what to say.

Red X: I…Jinx, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened.

Jinx: …you weren't paying attention again, weren't you?

Red X: No, I…well…I don't…

Jinx: Damn you, Red! Get yourself hurt was bad enough…but this…! That does it! You are NOT to see Kid Flash until you get your damn act together!

Red X: …I understand. This is my fault. …I need to see him one more time to tell him.

Jinx: Fine, whatever. Blackfire, get Sonic home, now!

Red X watched Blackfire carefully pick up Sonic and fly toward the tower. She sighed. She really screwed up. She didn't understand it. How could she…? Suddenly a thought jumped into her head. What if…? No, that wasn't possible…was it? Her head still felt strange.

Red X: Jinx…I…I think something's wrong with me…

Jinx: You're damn right something's wrong with you!

Red X: No…I mean…I think…I've been...I need to get to med lab, quickly.

Jinx didn't know where she was going with this, but the strange spaced out tone Red X was talking in was enough to worry her.

Jinx: Send the bike home and get in the car.

**Med-lab**

Gizmo frowned at the test results print out in his hand. Red X wanted her blood tested for foreign substances. Krystal peered over his shoulder (she was crouching down).

Krystal: What'cha got?

Gizmo: GAH! I told you not to do that, dammit!

Krystal: Sorry.

Gizmo: She's been drugged. Some form of speed from the looks of it. That's why she's having trouble talking. Her brain is moving too fast for her mouth to follow.

Red X: I thought so.

They turned and found Red X standing in the doorway.

Red X: That's why I couldn't concentrate during combat. I wasn't distracted by Kid Flash.

Krystal: I wouldn't be so sure.

Red X: What are you talking about?

Krystal: How'd this stuff get in your system?

Red X: I don't know.

Gizmo: You feel any sharp pricks? Something like a bug bite maybe?

Red X: No.

Krystal: Did you eat anything you didn't see prepared?

Red X: Just some…

Red X stopped in mid-sentence.

Red X: (suspicious) …what are you getting at?

Krystal: (sigh) Isn't it possible that Kid Flash slipped something into your…

Red X: No, it isn't! He wouldn't do that to me!

Krystal: You don't…

Red X: He wouldn't!

Red X stormed out of the room, shoving her way past Mammoth. She headed for the garage. She put her helmet on and got on her bike, but…

Jinx: Where the hell do you think you're going?

Red X: I was drugged! He had nothing to do with it so I'm going out to find him.

Jinx: How the hell were you drugged!

Red X: I don't know! Just…just leave me alone!

Red X opened the doors and sped out before Jinx could close them again.

Jinx: Dammit…

**Carnival**

Red X hopped the gate and entered. It was closed now. She headed back to where they had eaten. As she had suspected, the place had been cleaned up. She sighed. It was worth a try. She tried looking around the lemonade stand, and found a small flask. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. She sighed and dropped it.

Red X: …Kid Flash…why?

Kid Flash: Nothing personal, babe. How'd you know I was here?

Red X: I didn't. I was kind of talking to myself. You know, for dramatic effect.

Kid Flash: Oh…eh, it was bound to come out some point.

Red X: It still doesn't answer my question! Why? I thought you loved me…or at least LIKED me a lot.

Kid Flash stepped out of the shadows and shrugged.

Kid Flash: You're nice and all…but you're just not my type. Too…I don't know…good guyish…or good girlish as the case maybe. Like I said, nothing personal. Just a way to earn a few bucks.

Red X: Somebody paid you to toy with my heart! What kind of sick shit would do that!

Kid Flash: Damned if I know. Never actually met the guy…assuming it WAS a guy. The point is, I was getting major cash for it. If I wasn't, then trust me, I wouldn't have done something like this.

Red X clenched her fists.

Red X: Is that supposed to make me feel better!

Kid Flash: Not really, but then again, what do I care?

Red X: You…you bastard!

Red X launched X's at him. He easily zipped out of the way.

Kid Flash: Too slow.

With an angry shout she launched herself at him. He dodged all of her blows with ease. Kid Flash grabbed both her hands and brought his face just in front of hers.

Kid Flash: C'mon, give it up, Red. You know I'm way too…OW!

Red X slammed her head against his again. He backed away, dazed and clutching his nose.

Kid Flash: You…how could you move…

Red X: You may run faster then me, but I've still got better reflexes!

Before his vision could clear she fired goop Xs at his feet. He tried to run, but the stuff held fast.

Red X: You're going to jail, Kid Flash…but not right away. First…

Red X slammed her fist into his stomach. He gasped and hunched over.

Red X: First, I'm going to hurt you a little. I trusted you. I stuck up for you! I was willing to quit the team for you if need be. Haven't you ever heard the phrase, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"!

Kid Flash: Oh, that's it.

Kid Flash began to vibrate, trying to jar himself loose of the adhesive.

Red X: That won't work. That stuff was designed with speedsters in mind. It matches your vibrations.

Faster and faster, his body shook with effort.

Red X: It's useless, I told you! You're wasting your time.

He continued to ignore her. His body was starting to glow blue.

Red X: Hey…I really don't think you're supposed to glow like that…

Finally Kid Flash stopped, but the glow didn't fade.

Kid Flash: (voice warbling) Uh…I think maybe I overdid…

He exploded. Well, not real exploded, but there really wasn't a better term for it. His body just…burst like a firecracker, complete with pretty blue lights. Red X stared in shock and horror.

Red X: Kid Flash? Kid Flash!

**HIVE Tower: Main Room, Next Day**

Sonic was still a little crispy, but other then that he was fine. He sat on the couch, watching Mammoth and Gizmo play.

Gizmo: Is Red still in her room?

Mammoth: Yeah. She won't say what's wrong though.

Sonic: Eh, probably just feels guilty about getting me fried. She'll get over it.

Gizmo: Yeah. Besides, she doesn't seem to listen to anything we say to her, so waiting for her to get over it is the only option we got. Hey, that's cheating! Stop using the same move over and over!

Mammoth: It's the only one I know!

**Red X's Room**

Rose wiped her eyes and looked at the photo strip in her hand. It was taken at the carnival. She wasn't sure what hurt more. Was it the fact he was only toying with her, or that she might just have killed him? Of course one thing still bothered her. Who in their right minds would send someone out…PAY THEM IN FACT, just to break somebody's heart? If she ever found them…she'd make them pay…dearly.

**THE END**


End file.
